


Giving Chances

by charxjay



Series: Dates and Children [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 'Finally' SAYS EVERYONE, M/M, Magnus and Alec Get Engaged In The Background, Protective Father Mode, Single Parent Jace, Teacher Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Jace decides to give Brenna a second chance to be in their child's life, but worries run through his head. Will she make those worries fade, or is he right to be worried?





	

It was late at night as he lay awake staring up at the ceiling, thoughts and worries clouding his mind. They weren’t letting him sleep and it was maddening because there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Letting a soft sigh leave his lips he turned his head to see his boyfriend asleep by his side, he looked peaceful as he laid there so as he climbed out of bed he did his best to not disturb him, letting him sleep. His bare feet drag him to the kitchen where he turns the light on and makes himself a cup of tea, hoping that it would relax him but as he’s sipping the hot beverage no relaxation came as the warmth filled him. He finishes the drink, and rinses the cup before he’s putting his head in his hands.

The apartment was quiet, and it was making him uncomfortable as the seconds turned to minutes. It grew until the point where he couldn’t stand it and he threw his head back, closing his eyes as he tried to once again regain a leash on his thoughts but clearly he couldn’t because now he was making his way to the closet in Carson’s room. Carson wasn’t with him tonight, and that was part of _why_ he wasn’t sleeping. If his was with anyone _but_ Brenna Jace would be sleeping peacefully next to Simon, but no he had to _give_ Brenna a chance at trying to be a mother to their child they had made together. It took three months of Brenna begging and doing her best to make it up to Jace for him to let her near his son, and another month for him to leave him alone with her.

Pulling down a box from the top shelf, he sat himself on the floor as he pulled lifted the lid off of the box. Inside the box were a few letters and photographs, and a small red velvet box. He reached his hand into grab out the small box, opening it up and seeing a gold ring with a little diamond. It wasn’t big or fancy but it was something he could afford at the time when he had brought.

“Jace?” Simon’s voice cut through the silence, his voice sounding as though he not long ago woke up and that was probably what had happened.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Jace asked as closed the velvet box and placed it into the bigger box.

Simon shook his head before he came to sit next to Jace, resting his head on the blond’s shoulder. “No, I woke up but you weren’t next to me, so I came looking for you. Are you okay?”

“Not really.” He replied honestly because he knows he can trust Simon to tell him what was on his mind and not fear the reaction. He knows that Simon will always do his best to try and make him feel better or to understand. “I just…with Brenna, and with Alec and Magnus _finally_ getting engaged some old memories came back and I just couldn’t sleep.”

“That’s okay, is that box of her?” Jace doesn’t say anything, he just nods his head and watches as Simon reaches for the box, in the process removing his head off of Jace’s shoulder and the blond couldn’t help but miss the contact but he doesn’t say anything as he lets Simon go through the box.

Simon reads over the letters, taking in the words written between the past lovers. It’s quiet once again but with Simon next to him, Jace can stomach it. Simon’s eyes wonder of the last letter before he’s placing them back into the box and pulling out the photos, a small smile spreading across his lips as he looks at them. A lot of them were of Jace, but Simon thinks the reason they’re in the box was because she had taken them, there were also a few of him and Brenna, of just Brenna and of course there were a few of the pair with a baby Carson. “She did an amazing job on the photos of you. Are you sure you’re not a model?” Simon asks a playful tone to his voice and he is happy to hear a light chuckle come from Jace’s lips.

“No, I’m not, you know this.” He is smiling, but it falters a bit when Simon picks up the little box. Fear and was that _guilt_ forming in his stomach as he waited for Simon to open it up.

But Simon didn’t open it up; he just turned the little box in between his fingers a few times before holding it out to Jace. “You were going to ask her to marry you, but she left. How long had you guys been together?” There was no bitterness in Simon’s tone as he asks the question, just _curiousness_.

“Almost three years. I loved her, I really did but I guess she didn’t love me the same.” Jace spoke, his voice going quiet as he took hold of the box, twisting it in his hands. Sighing he placed the box on the floor. “I don’t know why I am looking at this now; I didn’t when Izzy got engaged.”

“Well, it could be because Magnus and Alec have been together for almost eight years, where as Izzy and Clary had only been going out for like ten months. There is also the factor that Brenna is back, that isn’t going to be easy. Its okay, I understand that you and her have a past together. If you want to talk about it, I will listen. We all hav–” Simon’s words were cut off as Jace pressed a light kiss to Simon’s lips and pulls him closer.

“How did you come into my life? You are so much better then I deserve.” Jace murmured as he rests his forehead against Simon’s, their arms tangled around each other in an embrace.

“Because you deserve the world, and I will do my best to give it to you for as long as I breathe.” Simon replied brushing his thumb lightly against Jace’s cheek as he brought their eyes to meet. “I will support your decision with whatever you choose to do with Brenna. She is Carson’s mother, so I will understand if you want to allow her to be in his life.”

“I don’t know what I want to do, Carson has to have a say as well.”

“Of course.”

**

They went to bed, Jace finding it a bit easier to fall asleep this time as he slept with Simon’s arms around him. An hour ago, he was in a pawn shop selling off the ring and putting that part of his past behind him. The money he got from the piece of jewellery was going into the funds he had set up for Carson, and a little of it going into the rainy day fund. He had today off of work and was waiting for Brenna to bring Carson back to him; he was sitting at the piano that sat in the corner of the living room, running his fingers along the keys. It was weird for him to not pick his son up when he had the time to do so, but he was trying to give Brenna a chance because she was his mother after all. Almost an hour after school has finished and still no Brenna or Carson and Jace was starting to really worry but then he heard a young voice say as they entered the living room “Daddy!”, but he didn’t see Brenna walking behind him, no it was Clary.

Jace scooped up his son and hugged him tightly as he looked at Clary, his eyes asking the question that was playing on his lips but couldn’t get past them.

“He came to my work; he told me that Brenna wasn’t there when he got there.” Clary informed Jace.

“I waited for like ten minutes, but she didn’t show.” Carson added as he was released from his father’s grip, a light frown upon his lips as he pulled out his school books and splayed them out on the floor, sitting down and starting to do what he had been assigned for the day.

“Simon’s in a teachers meeting, and I guess he walked to my work place because it was closer. I brought him right home to you.” Clary said as she took a seat in the kitchen, her eyes watching as Jace made himself busy with doing _something_ , anything he could to distract himself so started to take out ingredients from the cupboards. None of them said anything for a while, but Clary broke the silence. “Jace, please don’t do anything harmful. I’ve got to go back to work; I’ll call you later to check on you and Carson.” Standing up she walked over to Jace and placed a friendly kiss to his cheek before she left, giving a goodbye kiss on top of Carson’s head.

**

“No Brenna, you cannot see him. I _trusted_ you into pick up Carson from school and drop him back home; I was giving you a chance to prove that you do actually want to be in your child’s life. I should have stuck to my gut and told you to leave. Why did you really come back here? Back into my life?” Jace questions as he stands in the doorway, Brenna was standing in front of him. Simon was with Carson playing a video game; Jace had been watching the two when Brenna had knocked upon his door asking to see Carson.

“He’s **my** son Jace, let me see him.” Brenna replied, her voice stern but then her voice sweetened as she seemed to change her tactic, placing one of her hands upon his chest she flashed him a smile. “You got me, I didn’t just want to be in Carson’s life, but I also wanted to be in yours, as your girlfriend again. So, what do you say?” She asks as she’s leaning in.

Pulling away, Jace’s face scrunches up and he shakes his head. “I say no, and I am sure you know that I have a **boyfriend**. You know him, you meet him.”

“I have, but he’s just…a guy. I’m the one you love, what can he give you that I can’t?” She purrs as she runs her hands down his chest.

Grabbing hold of Brenna’s wrist just before her hand reaches a certain area, a light growl leaving his lips as he brings her hand up and holding it in front of them. “You know my rules, you have _earn_ your way into my pants and you will never get in them again because I don’t love you anymore and Simon can give me way more then you ever could. He _loves_ me for who I am, he loves **my** child. He listens to me and he makes me happy just by being in the same room as me, he makes me believe that I can have a future and that is more then what you can ever do. So, you are going to leave and if Carson when he’s older wants to find you, I won’t stop him he deserves do what he wants with you, but until then I don’t want you around us.” As Jace finishes his statement he let’s go of Brenna’s wrist, a glare in his eyes as he looks at her, waiting for her to leave.

With a huff Brenna turns on her heels and walks away, and Jace closes the door. Collecting his thoughts and settling his mind, he takes a deep breath and lets it out before he goes and makes his way to where his favourite boys are sitting playing videogames. A light smile spreading across his lips as he watches as Carson beats Simon in the round of Crash Bandicoot that they were playing, he really could get use to this.


End file.
